Fox of the Xternal
by Vendetta419
Summary: Naruto beat madara, however madara send naruto to another planet with super power people. Naruto meet gambit and formed a team. But now a new threat on the risen they must work together to stop it. NarutoX? gambitxrogue. lemon much later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from Marvel.

CH.1 Knucklehead and Cajun.

"Pant… it's… over… Madara… you… lose." Said a tired Naruto looking at a bloody and dying Madara.

"You… stupid… brat… I won't die alone!" Madara exclaimed as his eyes changed to the mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto and the rest of Konoha's forces, including their allies' armies noticed it too late. Madara used his sharingan to open up a vortex portal. Each of the ninjas jumped out the way quickly, all but the one who was too tired to move. Naruto was pulled through to who knows where.

Elsewhere on another planet, one called earth. At Muir island in a hidden lair, we find Rogue lying motionless on the table, a woman with blue skin crying her tear out, while the man wearing a trenchcoat with a card in his left hand watches with a sad look. It was a sad moment until rogue woke up.

"HHHHHHHHH." Said Rogue waking up, the blue skin woman stop crying and began to smile.

"Rogue! Oh my god, you're alive!" said the blue skin woman who see rogue sitting up.

"Wait. What happened to me? Where am I?"

The man smile at his beloved while the blue woman began to tell her. "It was destiny, my beloved Irene. Strain88, the hecatomb, she saw it all. And what it would take to save you. A terrible price, but it worked. It was all worthwhile. That was what her diaries were for: To make this happen." Said the blue skin woman.

"What price?" said Rogue. "To move everyone—sinister, the X-man, the marauders—into the right places so I could do this." Said the blue skin woman.

"WHAT PRICE MYSTIQUE?" said Rogue with a little more force.

"The baby I had to use—" she got cut off. "You killed a child?" she got in Mystique face.

"No it—survived your touch somehow. It's alive."

"And then what? A—A happy ending?" said a very angry Rogue.

Rogue gave in and slaps the taste out of Mystique, knocking her down. Rogue took off her gloves. "This has to be the last time, mother." Mystique screams her forgiveness.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE PORTAL

"Where am I? It feels like I'm being pulled toward that light." Said Naruto, who is being pulled towards it.

BACK WITH ROGUE

Rogue and the mysterious guy stand over a not moving Mystique. "You got nothing to say, Remy?" said Rogue.

"None of us pure, mon chere." Said Gambit.

"She ain't dead." Said Rogue. "But—I saw your hand—" said gambit on rogue right side.

"Ah touched her, yeah. And Ah got her memories. But ah realized even as ah was doing it—ah didn't have anyone else's."

She looked away from gambit. "The baby washed me clean, Remy. Strain88—the death touch—and all the minds ah absorbed over the years. Ah was just me for about a minutes. Now it's me and her."

"But—that's wonderful, mon chere!" said gambit trying to comfort rogue. Rogue put her hood on over her head. "Ah don't want to see her again. To be anywhere near her. But – she's in my mah head now…Ah-ah gotta go some place quiet. Ah gotta think." Said rogue as she walked away from Gambit and through the doorway.

"If you still care for me, Remy—don't follow me." She warned him as she left her lover and exited the room. Gambit who is lost in his thoughts, fails to notice a glowing light until it got too big.

"What—What dis?" as he noticed it open up. And a sixteen year old blond, in a yellow and black jumpsuit came through head first on the floor.

"Where the hell am I?" shouted Naruto.

_"Hmm. Dat boy came through that light. And now he is speaking Japanese." _Thought gambit as he watch the portal closed.

"Hey boy, you're on Muir Island—" said Gambit in Japanese before Naruto stares and growls at him.

"You're an Uchiha! So this is Madara's final tricked. Well I'm not falling for it!" Naruto shouts at him.

Naruto charge at him, Gambit quickly pulls out his staff and struck Naruto hard in his gut. Naruto fell on the floor gasping for air.

"Well friend, you on Muir Island and I'm not an Uchiha whatever that may be, and I'm Gambit not this Madara fellow." Said Gambit.

"But your eyes… Are red. Only someone from the Uchiha clan have red eyes." Gambit was smiling at him. "I'm guessing these Uchihas are the bad boys from where you from in Japan." Gambit said to the boy.

"Japan?—what's that?" Gambit stares at him for a brief moment. "Where ya from?" Gambit asks him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni which is in the Elemental Nations." Said Naruto. Gambit deeps in his thoughts. _"Hidden leaf village? Elements countries? Where on earth is he from?—unless he isn't from earth."_

"I'm called Gambit, former thief, former X-man from the planet Earth."

"You're a thief wow—what Earth?" ask naruto.

"I think you better explain how you got here." Said Gambit.

Fifteen minutes passed of Naruto explaining how he ended up here. Gambit believed he from another planet, with Naruto staring at Mystique's body.

"Don't fret over her, she just napping that all." Said gambit

"Oh—ok. So I'm on another world. What about my friends? How will I get back?" asked a worried Naruto.

INSIDE TSUNADE'S OFFICE AT KONOHA

"What do you mean Naruto is gone!" yelled a pissed off and worried Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama! Madara used his mangekyou sharingan to transport Naruto somewhere. That ability can send you to other worlds and other realities." Said Kakashi who didn't faze under her look.

Everyone in the room started getting scared when they saw a tick mark appear on Tsunade's forehead, that is to say, everyone but Kakashi. Tsunade got up and with one arm picked up her desk, throwing it out the window and about 20 miles away with her strength.

"I don't care if it takes you your whole life! Find a way to bring Naruto back to us!" yelled Tsunade.

"But Hokage-sama I don't know how to master that ability yet." Reply Kakashi, finally getting scared.

Tsunade sent a cold death glare that promised such an amount of pain Jiraiya himself hadn't felt it's equal when he was alive. She began to crack her knuckles. Everyone in the room except for Kakashi and Shizune left the room fearing for their lives.

"I'll get on it right away, Hokage-sama!" Said a nervous Kakashi who quickly shunshined out the room.

Tsunade looked at Shizune very angry. "Milady I'll go get your table—so—see ya." She ran out the room faster than Minato himself. Well… At least it seemed faster.

Tsunade sat down in her chair and stared out the window. "Naruto please be safe out there, we need you. I don't know why but we need you, I have a bad feeling about these things." She said to herself.

IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Where am I?" said a raven haired boy.

"My boy you are where you need to be." Said a male evil-sounding voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Said the raven hair boy.

The man stepped out the shadow, revealing himself to be a man or metal man in a blue outfit, this man oozing of evil. He wore a belt with the Letter A on it. "Who are you? What are you?" said the raven hair boy.

"I am what I am, a god among mutants far more ancient than any living being. I am the first mutant, you may call me Apocalypse. And what I want is your body—Sasuke Uchiha." Said Apocalypse as he began to approach Sasuke with some machine.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

"AHHHHGGGGGRRRRHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain, his voice echoing throughout the lair.

BACK WITH NARUTO AND GAMBIT

Now Gambit was thinking down the line of ditching him, but he got over it when he saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes. The sadness reminded Gambit of the pain he went through when he was a child, all alone. He made up his mind.

"I may know someone who might be able to help."

"Really really tell me tell me!" Said Naruto with hope and excited. "Man, you remind me of myself when I was six. Ok first we leave Muir island and head to Texas. We need to see Forge at his eagle nest place, he might have a gadget to get you home. Come on let go." Said Gambit as he left the room.

However fate decided to punish them, because right in front of them with theirs back turn are both X-men teams and the New X-men. Standing over Professor Xavier's body, who seemed to be dead. Gambit knew only the professor was aware of him pretending to be a marauders, so he can help the X-men from the shadows, he stood with the marauders for Rogue's sake only. Too bad the X-men don't know that.

"Naruto let sneak out of here—Naruto… Naruto…" whispered Gambit. But Naruto had other things on his mind.

"Hey who are you peoples? I think…" Said Naruto loud enough to get their attention.

They looked at Naruto and didn't understand what he said except for Wolverine and Surge who can speak Japanese and understand it. Gambit palmed his own face behind how stupid Naruto did that without listening to him. The X-men see Gambit and ready themselves.

SNIKT! Sound of claws coming out.

"Well well Cyke. Gambit brought another friend for us to punch around with him. How nice." Said a smirking Wolverine, While naruto stared at him and X-23 with their claws out.

Gambit had one thought in his head that make Shikamaru very proud. "Troublesome."

END CHAPTER.

A.N. Send your review and tell what you think of the first chapter. I got this from the messiah complex saga in the X-men comic book. It be awhile when I update this story, still working on Master of the guild. The pairing in this story is GambitXRogue , as for Naruto you decide in your review someone from Konoha, the marvel world {Naruto's age range} or an OC mutant chick. And keep reading true believer lol I had to say it. Oh yeah no harem sorry but I can't think of a way in this story remember Naruto is on the marvel world they don't do that. And incase you wondering Gambit is putting together a team that why this story called X-ternal, In the age of Apocalypse series gambit had his own team. So far the members are Gambit, Naruto and later Rogue. I let you fans decided also who you want to joined the team that include Naruto future girlfriend. See ya.

B.N. Ok, honestly, WTF? You use far worse spelling and grammar then the other one I beta'd. Having a beta is no excuse for not using spell-check. Oh, and I do want to have this as part of the chapter. This part must be posted or I will not beta for you anymore.

Also, why are you making Naruto an idiot? I mean, sure he's an idiot in canon, but in Shippuuden he is at least a bit mature. Naruto hasn't fought Madara yet to my knowledge. So that means he is at least 16 at that time.

Making a 10-12 year old a bit immature? OK.

Making an adult immature? You're an idiot. No offense intended.

I find it very stupid to make someone act like a 6 year old when they are 16. It's just stupid

AN: I cannot denies what is being said here and my beta does have a point, my cannot denies the fact my grammars isn't all that, and as for my spellings I cannot also denies the fact that I overlooked some things. However, Naruto in this story is different from the actual manga. Yes he fought Madara which did not happen in the manga, and he bit of immature for his age. But what you failed to noticed, is that he immature in the manga with a lot of questionable choices. For example, He still chasing after Sasuke to save him, knowing that Sasuke is international criminal toward all other nations, and what does he do in return? He begged people like the Raigikage to forgive Sasuke when he clearly knew that Sasuke supposedly captured Kirabi/Killer bee. He took an ass whooping in hope that Kirabi's female student rage will diminish, and it took Sai to save his ass. Although Sakura was lying to him, she really did wanted him to stop going after Sasuke; He replied that he will bring him back no matter what and even to the point that if he must give up his life to stop Sasuke's darkness along with ending his life, then so be it. Tsunade usually leave him with certain things he can handled, going far to trust him to hold his own. However, since he almost got capture by Pein; Tsunade realized that she can take no risk with him and send him a way on a moving giant turtle. By the way the Raigikage and even Gaara both talked about how Naruto and Kirabi act with their behavior, and it wasn't in a good way when they describe each of them. Gaara himself told Naruto to his face that you're going to have to make a decision when it comes to Sasuke, which in this case he still doesn't want to cross that line. I can understand that and somewhat respect it, but with too many lives hanging in the balance and he and Kirabi are the keys to making the ten-tailed demon. So let look at it in another way, what if Sasuke(and it a possibly may happen or not) decide straight through that he want to stay in the darkness, and even with those who are close to him and somehow his own brother, he still does not want to be save. And Naruto refuses to give up and risks everyone lives around him (causing a lot of deaths), just so he can still tries to save him when everyone is telling him and showing him that he beyond help. What a billion lives(on his planet) or saving Sasuke and losing the fight while allowing the bad guy to win…what a terrible choice, but the answer isn't going to be pretty if he can find another option. Oh and let forget when it comes to dealing with teammates and fighting his opponents, although Sai and him wasn't friends in the beginning he did made a lot strong point toward Naruto about Sasuke and later again toward Karui who unleashed her anger on him violently. Naruto on both account refused to accept the facts about Sasuke and even far to lashed out against those who deem him as a traitor or a bug. I understands about certain bonds people have with each others, but if one of your elders is giving you advice on what they went through and its happen to be the same thing, years later you grow up and you still have the same mind set as you did when you were a child, then you really haven't grow up. Deidara, my favorite Akatsuki's member, he was able to easy taunted Naruto and if it wasn't for Kakashi backing Naruto up, Naruto would have loss against Deidara. I give Naruto credit he because he was able to use his head against Kakuzu, but before then and after that event (for the exception of Jiraiya's death) he act too much stubborn and immature, especially when it came to Madara. That why Madara does not take him seriously, because of the way he acts, but because Naruto is having other people helped get stronger. I will admit that he gotten a lot better than he was when he was thirteen year old and that was thank to Jiraiya on that part. However his immature level when he 16th year old is still pretty low, it just not low like he was 13th. To be honest most people on write about an Oc Naruto the most because they cannot stand the facts on the way he acts. That why we have a lot of Dark Naruto/Evil Naruto's stories on this site. You're right when it's come to my grammars and my spellings however but when it comes to Naruto's behavior in Fox of the Xternal, well let look at it. Unlike most of my other stories which are dark stories, this Naruto did not lose himself to the darkness. This Naruto still keeps keep his goofy behavior as a shield to cover up whatever bothering him, in other word he play the fool so no one can see the real him. Plus in the first chapter he just has been relocated to another world where he seeing some interesting people. Although he met Kidomaru back then when he was a preteen, he never really seen people like Nightcrawler, Beast, Angel, or Iceman. So for him to leave Gambit side and walked up to those people in curiosity would not be unheard but expected from him. How was he supposed to act? He not even fully an adult in this story, in fact he still a teenager who believe he can still save his friend, Sasuke. Fox of the Xternal is a story where he meets Gambit and some other Marvel Characters (because there aren't many crossovers with him and Gambit), Naruto is pure and not dark, and once in awhile I like writing a good Naruto here and there. Unlike in Hatred born from fire, he evil in a Joker kind of way, and Master of the guild and Unforgiving, he's dark with revenge on his mind and driving him forward toward his goals. And the same is said for Fox of the dead, except he have a few people now that trying to prevent him from fully crossing over to the dark side while he battle the undead heroes and villains. Moreover, you're correct when its comes to my grammars and spelling, I have no really good excuse other than my spell-check program does not catch everything, and even so that still no good excuse. I keep what you posted on the first chapter, but I will keep this posted up because attack like wasn't really call for out in the open however, I respect what you done in going about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox of the X-ternal

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or anything from Marvel.

Disclaimer 2: The beta does not own Naruto or Marvel. The beta barely knows what this Marvel is, and wonders if it's as marvelous as the name suggests.

"Whoa, look that guy's made out of Ice. No way, that guy got bird wings on his back. Hey, there's a steel man and a rock man too." he looks at each of the X-men one by one. Some of the X-men were confused by what he said, only those who knew Japanese understood him and was still puzzle behind his reaction.

"Mon ami, thank a lot for ruining the stealth part." He charges his staff with his power looking around for a way out of this.

"Surrender Gambit or join your Marauder buddies down on the grounds." Cyclops commands him.

"Psst. Hey red eyes what did he say? I didn't understand him?" ask Naruto.

"Well he basically said give or up or I'll be dead like a fly in a bull frog's stomach. Either way it seems I won't be able to help you." He spoke in Japanese toward Naruto while still looking toward the X-men.

"Hey but you promised! And what you mean you'll be dead?"

"Simple I'm in a very tight spot with no possible escape plan at all… all this for Rogue." He felt little upset when he said her name, to him this may be the only chance he can think of her for it may be his last.

"That all you need is an escape plan? Heh, I get you one." He smiled as he did a cross hand sign with his fingers. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke a hundred clones appear surrounding the real Naruto and Gambit. The Cajun's eyes widen along with the X-men, never had they seen anything like this before in their daily lives. Wolverines, X-23 were not impressed by the technique because they can smell the real one from the fake ones. "Le blanc" was Gambit's only sentence. Naruto still feeling somewhat drained from his final fight with Madara, began to close his eyes to summon up some natural energy in this soon to be fight. The strain on his body starts to show up. Emma Frost, the White Queen, probes his mind and felt an evil presence within.

"Scott, I think he is a mutant!" Cyclops looked toward her and back to the Narutos. "Are you sure? I thought the baby that Cable took was the only mutant. Are you telling me this kid or kids is or are mutants?" He asked her, not really sure what she said is true.

"From what I'm picking up his mind is similar to mutant's minds. However I sense a great evil spirit within him-maybe stronger than the Phoenix." This got Cyclops' attention. "Emma, attack his mind…" He got interrupted by Gambit throwing his charged up cards. Each of his cards went straight for a couple of the X-man, some of them jumped out the way while Colossus stood there taking the hit. The cards went off like bombs causing confusions among the X-men; while they were forced to scatters apart only Colossus felt no pain because he was in his armor form. He ran for the real Naruto which he assumed is the real one. The real Naruto saw the whole action Gambit did toward them; he concluded that this metal man is too strong to feel pain. He didn't worry because he has his sage mode activated. Colossus got in arm reach and went for a chop toward Naruto chest in attempt to knock him out while holding his strength back. Naruto with his sages' strength grabbed the metal man arm, and holds it in place. Colossus froze a little realizing that this blond kid had the strength to match him evenly. He didn't have time to figure out the how part, as he found himself being hurled by this same kid toward his teammates. Wolverine and X-23 didn't have time to react as they headed for Naruto… only to collide with Colossus. The Cajun working overtime kept dodging with his agility to avoid an ice attack from Iceman; the attacks came to an end when Naruto, the real Naruto, gave a spinning wheel kick to Iceman into a furry blue manlike-lion with glasses on (beast).

He land softly by Gambit left side while still facing the enemies. "Hey red eyes-san, we need to leave now I can't keep this up any longer." As he watched each of his clones being fired upon by a guy shooting what look like to him to be a red light from his eyes. "Fere, we need a way to block them from their views so we can escape safely however, I don't have a trick to pull dat off at the moment." Both of them ducked under Cyclops optic blasts, Naruto notice that man with the red beam light and a few others X-man are having a hard time seeing after they destroy his clones, for each of his clones proof into smokes. This gave Naruto an idea and he places his fingers into a cross sign "Great Clone Explosion!" One by one his clones went off like bombs, this jutsu powerful to some extent but not deadly unleashing a couple of smoke screens. This tactic worked off without a hitch, blinding and knocking out some of the X-men caught in the blast. Gambit who knows a turning point when he see one grabbed the real Naruto by his hands and ran off toward where he remembers seeing the exit, only for them to be greeted by two pissed off people with their claws out and ready. Wasting no time he threw his charged up cards from his free hand toward Wolverine's face… the result was great and the explosion went off in his face causing him temporary blindness. X-23 wasted no time and leapt for Gambit in attempt to gut him with her claws, Naruto without thinking quickly spun around in front of Gambit, delivering a roundhouse kick at X-23's head. He knocked her into Wolverine when he just finished healing his face and eyes, but by doing this attack he busted his kneecaps and wonder how did that happen? By hitting her he knew something was wrong. Her body felt like metal to Naruto. He wonders about ot as he limps a little holding his pain in. His thoughts came to an end when the Cajun picked him up and ran out the building.

A few seconds later the smokes cleared up and the X-men began to pick themselves up. "How did we allow two people to get away with this?" Cyclops said grinding his teeth together.

"We weren't prepares for this, we knew he were with Sinister and his Marauders but that Child is an unknown factor." Emma Frost said, while dusting the dirt off of her.

"Anything else you found out from this kid?" Cyclops asked. "Yeah he not from this planet and that he has an evil spirit inside of him, and that Gambit made a promise to help him back to his world."

"I find that hard to believe! Anyway after them don't let them escape!" He commands giving chase.

Soon as they got outside they found themselves watching one of their jets flying away.

"No freaking way!" Iceman said in disbeliefs.

"Mein gott! They're stealing one of our X-birds!" Nightcrawler shouts to the others.

"Kurt, teleport onto the plane and get them out!" Emma ordered the blue fuzzy elf.

"I'm trying but something is blocking me from picturing the inside of the plane." Kurt said to Emma while sweating and trying to port on the plane.

"Quickly, after them!" ordered Cyclops.

Miles a way in the air, inside the first X-jet… we find Gambit piloting the plane with Naruto sitting next to him looking out the windows. His face shows he never experience flying in a jet or never considering flying at all. He doing all he can not to throw up inside this strange contraction.

"Feeling any better? We need to do something about that knee of yours." Gambit spoke in Japanese once again.

"D-don't bother I heal quickly than an average person…what is this thing? Its making me feel sea sick."

"It's a plane called the X-plane and let's say it like a boat… a really fast boat…. You heal quickly huh? Maybe you a mutant like me? Probably a sign of you having a healing factor?" Gambit said to him while looking at his kneecap healing.

"Healing what? And what is a mutant?"

"Not important right now. The only thing matter now is that getting to the United States and in peace before meeting Forge. He might be able to help you out… If only he believes me first." He mutters the last part low.

**Timeskip**

**Two hours later.**

"Wake up child!" he shakes him a little.

"Noooo… Granny Tsunade I'm good!" He wakes up in fear sweating like a bull. "We here already?" he asked unsure on what just happen.

"Not yet child, we need to ditch the plane. And If I know Scott, which I do, he and his X-men will be here in no time looking for a round two. We need to travel by other means and fast before they get here." He said while walking away.

"But why can't we continue to use this plane?" Naruto asks him

"They got this plane tagged; they will be here faster than a bee on sweets. Enough chits chat unless you want to fight my clawed friends again." He exited the plane. _"Man with friends like that I hate to see what his enemies are really like." _He followed.

**Timeskip**

**Thirty minutes later.**

"Another jet landed next to the first jet. Out came Wolverine, Cyclops, X-23, Warpath, Wolfsbane and Emma frost. "Logan, take your team and hunt them down if they won't come quietly you know what to do!"

"Don't worry bub, we'll find them! X-force move out!" they follow Wolverine who caught their scents.

**Timeskip**

**Twenty minutes later.**

"The Cajun and his friend knew I'd be on to them, the scent ends here!" Wolverine said.

"They took a car." X-23 said.

"What now?" Warpath asked Wolverine.

"We head back to Slim for now; I'll get in touch with Strange about that kid, and see what he can cook up." Wolverine replies with.

"James, ye don't worry leave it to Logan he got a plan." Wolfsbane said with her Scottish accent.

"Thank Rahne." He replies back to her with a light smile.

Miles away from X-force, on their way to the Eagle Nest to meet the inventor Forge, we find Naruto resting once again, except time he kept shifting back and forth in his sleep. He is having a nightmare, a nightmare of his world with his village in ruin. Dead bodies pile up around him, including his loved ones with pure terror across their faces.

"What-what the hell happened?"

"Na-naruto." A weak female voice calls out to him, which got him to look to his right. He sees his Hokage/adopted Grandma bleeding to death from a nasty wound on her chests. He rushes to her side and holds her while she struggles to speak. "It was-It was-"She died in his arms. The shock was too much for him to handle the person he considers as his Grandma died in front of him. He wanted to shout out his rage and sorrow but felt somebody behind him with strong killing intent. He turns to meet this threat only to be shocked by who he see. "Sas-Sasuke?"

"Only the strong shall survive and the weak shall perish. It is the law of the survival of the fittest." He spoke in an ancient voice while his eyes flared with the Sharingan. Naruto anger increases and he summons the red chakras within him while the one he consider his brother laughed and show no sign of fear.

Then the dream ends with everything becoming black.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screams out.

"Whoa!" Gambit braked the car. "Kid, you ok?" Gambit said while being startled by the scream.

"A nightmare-my people-he killed them!" Naruto said nervously.

"…..want to talk about it?" Gambit tries to comfort him

"….No-just get me to this Forge guy." He assured him.

Gambit looks at him and decides to drop it for now and he went back to driving only to get the feeling that things are going to get worse. They spend the couple of hours in silence until they finally reach the Eagle Nest building. They walked inside, the wreckage to the place still there due to Cable's attempt to get to Forge. Naruto Follow Gambit upstairs to find Forge down on the ground and knocked out. Gambit checks his pulse and found that he still alive. He shook him in hope of waking him up, Forge begins to opens his eyes slowly, but grew a worry look on who he see in front of him.

"Gambit!" Forge said trying to back away.

"Easy Forge I'm not your enemy…" he got cut off.

"I find that hard to believe." He backed up much slowly to get some distance between him and Gambit.

"Why do I get the feeling you got a lot people hating you more than you got some loving you." Naruto points out while watching Forge.

Gambit paid him no mind and try to talk to Forge once again. "Listen Forge it's a long story and it be hard to explain so at least hear me out." Forge stared at him for his answer while Gambit explained everything from the beginning to everything leading up to meeting Naruto and escaping the X-men. Forge find it hard to believe. "You're right I don't believe you and that kid suppose to be an alien ninja come on."

"Here old man, here is your proof I show you." He did not understand Forge and Forge did not understand him, but Naruto took Forge's response as disbelief about him being a ninja.

"What he said?" ask Forge

"He speaks in Japanese, Forge, and he said here's your proof old man." Gambit translated for him.

They both watch Naruto climbed up a wall with his feet than he jumps and starts running around very fast until it seem like he is disappearing. "Sigh, this may take a while." He muttered to no one while he watched Forge with his mouth hanging and looking toward Naruto not believing what he saw. Then Naruto then gathers a blue light in his left hand (chakra), Forge stares at it with unbelievable eyes.

"What is that? How can this kid do that? Is he a mutant? But how, Wanda took away most of the mutant powers away!" Forge's mind racing with questions, but no answer these questions.

"Mon ami, like I said he not from around these park. The boy from a world they all speak Japanese, well that what I gather from hearing this child speak." Gambit explains to Forge.

"Unbelievable…." Forge said while still in shock.

"Now Forge why were you knocked out on the floor?" Gambit asked him. Naruto finished up doing what he was doing and walks up to them while trying to understand them but it wasn't working, he still could not understand them.

"Bishop happens! He came here with one arm and got the best of me. Before I went into sleep land he took the mechanic arm with the time chip inside, he can be anywhere in time for all I know; I cannot believe he's a traitor to the X-men!" Forge explains in anger.

"Maybe with a little luck he went back to his own time, non?" Gambit asks him with little bit of hope.

"I doubt it. It hard to accept him as a traitor it seem so unr..." He got cut off.

"Unreal?" Gambit finished Forge's words for him. "Live and learn, these days no one innocent everyone done thing they rather keep hidden, I'm no saint either, but even I regret what I done and to this day I still do."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asks them.

"What he said I don't speak Japanese?" Forge asked Gambit.

"He asked what we are talking about. Hey Forge do you have a device that can help him speak our language?"

"Yeah I do, tell him to follow me over there and close his eyes." Forge told Gambit.

Gambit did what he told, at first Naruto didn't trust it but Gambit convince him that it will help him to speak their and understand them. Wanting to get this over with he hopped on the panel circle where Forge told him to stand. Before he known it a light appears around him, Naruto starts to panic and began to shouts. That when he notices that he speaking English.

"What the hell!"

"Congrats whisker, you can now speak English." Gambit said while clapping his hands in approval.

"Red eyes." He began to chuckle which made Gambit curious. "You sound very funny when you speak."

"W-what! Are you mocking my Cajun accent!" Gambit said, with tick marks appearing on the right side of his forehead.

Forge looked at this display like they're real brothers fighting, than his com-link went off. "Forge this is Cyclops what you status? I repeat what your status?"

Both Gambit and Naruto sweat dropped at the same time when they heard Cyclops voice. Both had this in mind "Troublesome."

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: TRIP TO NEW YORK CITY.

A.N I'm thinking of pairing him with Nico from the runaways but not sure yet. Tell me what you think?

B.N: What I think? I think "who the hell is this Nico?"

Oh, and I also think I am sorry for lashing out at you in the last chapter… I really don't like it when people make Naruto seem less mature than what I deem realistic. For one, having killed someone is not a pretty deed. Even someone on permanent anti-depressants would get more serious after killing someone. Trust me, I know. I haven't killed someone, but think of it as far worse than watching someone cut their own finger off and blame you while you're only 9. I honestly don't think Naruto would be so immature after killing someone. He did kill Madara, after all.

Yes, the finger cutting part actually happened to me. There was a time when I wanted to kill myself because of that. Now, if I had found out the person died (no he didn't) because of the wound, how do you think I would have reacted? At age 9? I tell you, killing someone at a relatively young age would not let you stay immature.

The reason I wanted this discussion out in the open is because the readers may wonder about the same stuff as me. Therefore, having the discussion out in the open would mean fewer questions from readers and more time for you to write the next chapter! That's a good deal, yes?

Sorry if I offended you with anything I said though. I still desire having the conversation public, by the way. If it would help you be less opposed to it… My side of the conversation in this chapter has added about 300 words… Still so opposed to having more words in the chapter? With your part of the conversation, we will have added at least 500 words. Which will draw in more readers. So either way, you win.

In this chapter you had far less errors than the last one, actually. What caused this delightful change?

Vendetta419: Sorry Abe95, but the part about Nico wasn't meant for you but the readers, as for who she is? Nico Minoru is an asian-american teenager who happens to be a daughter to a Warlock and a witch, and she also Goth with a bi-sexual complex. I say that because she cannot figure out her own relationship with guys and one friend who have a crush on her. She live a normal life until one day her parents took her to their friends house to have her spend time with their children, which they happen to be teenager themselves except for Molly Hayes who only twelve. Her parents have these gathering every year which to Nico she thought it was a grown-up thing involving old time. Alex Wilder, the leader of the teenagers group led her and the other kids in a secret room to spy on their parents and what they saw changed their lives. They saw their parents in super villains outfits, and they saw them murdered a runaway teenage girl as part of a ritual to end the world and allow their children as rulers along with them. But their kids rebel against them and even went far to fight their own parents. Nico is a witch that own a staff call "The Staff of One" which come out of her body when she bleeding and not to be mess up but in one of the chapters she make it come out without cutting herself, and one of her friend Chase ask her how she did that without hurting herself and she wasn't bleeding. Nico replied by saying "Yes I am bleeding", in other word she just got her period, I thought that was funny. But back to what I was saying…She only able to use magic once and cannot recast it for a while and in the beginning she was the only one to wield the staff. The name of their little group is call Runaways which was giving to them by other Marvel heroes that came across them and tries to bring them in for a foster home. And as for the change in this chapter, I worked on it too many times a long while back. ^_^


	3. Important AN must read

**AN:**

** Well I want to start off with this, no it is not an update with fox of Xternal, however, I am working on a new update with fox of Xternal. I won't type it until I find a beta reader for that story and Fox of the dead. Now I'm pretty sure some of you guys notice those title names; that both stories have the word fox in its titles. The reason for that is because they are both crossover stories with each other; I won't go into detail but both Naruto will meet (not in a good way), the reason for that to happen is because the Naruto from Fox of the dead will go to that reality on a quest to gather info on one person he need to fight, but also to test out the other Naruto. Here one spoiler for everybody, the Naruto from Fox of the Xternal has a connection with a female X-man. However, that connection is that Kushina was an X-man in what you can say a former life. The reality he's currently in, wasn't the reality he was suppose to be in the first place; meaning his true mother is in Fox of the dead. While the Naruto from Fox of the dead mother is connected with Fox of the Xternal, he might meet her and he might not. For those who read both stories there a huge different between both of them, Naruto from Xternal is lighter than Naruto from Fox of the dead in a good or dark way. Now here is a special poll for Fox of the Xternal that I will put up after this A.N. Shall Naruto be trained as a thief? I ask this because Gambit will be mentoring him just like Jiraiya did for Naruto, and in fact Gambit will be see as a younger Jiraiya in Naruto's eyes. People ask me that I should put X-23 or Surge with Naruto, I have not forgot about that and I'm thinking of making that stories a small harem but in a realistic kind of way(I make it happen and people know I have a style to make the impossible happen), I also am thinking about Pixie joining that little group of Gambit and Naruto. Now a small minor for both stories, first off in Fox of the Xternal he will not go back to Konoha anytime soon and his allies from his world will not appear on Marvel Earth (that what I call it for now) except much later on. Now Fox of the dead goes by the events that happen in the Marvel Zombie's series except with a huge twist that way different from the original series. For example Magneto is alive in the story, but he was killed in the actual story of Marvel Zombies 2 by the Zombies heroes. Naruto is a cross breed of two mutants, you see in this story which will be explain two chapter later, Naruto's mother is somebody familiar to whatever X-men that still alive, his father is still Minato however, on the Naruto's universe; his people DNA is stable with the X-factor but not all are born with amazing power like Cyclops or Magneto. Only some have special abilities that can be passed down to their children, which is why such class as the Aburame or the Hyuuga's clan exist while normal people with no Kekkei Genkai are just stronger and faster than the humans from the Marvel's universe. I guess I can reveal this one thing about fox of the dead, Naruto will meet the watcher who still alive and the Watcher will be the one to reveal a lot to Naruto including his mother's origin, but he will also reveal to him on many other Narutos in different realities; for example he will tell Naruto in one realities he running a group of shadow users against his former land, while in another he's on the run for vengeance against Konoha for making him a weapon( that story in my profile), and in another two realities he have Kekkei Genkai that can ruin the world… one through fear and madness and the other through fire. ^_^ I hope that reveal on what I was talking about. Now on to two other things, I will do a story where he was raised as a weapon but escape and is out for revenge because he doesn't know who he is(his pasts) except for the name that was giving to him. That story will be a harem story with your choices (viewers) on who should be in it and that include filter girls or girls that hardly get anytime on the series, but also Hanabi will be a twin sister to Hinata, so in other words she won't be a lolicon bait doll for guys. The story will take place when Naruto is 19 year old, some women like Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Ayame will not be that old in fact I make them younger around the age 27 or 28. Now the final part…I will do the next update on Fox of the dead, and after that I will do two update for Unforgiving because I been pushing that back and plus I won't to get to when he in the shippuden arc and finally Hatred born from fire. Once that taken care of I'll work on the new story and I would not mind if people like KingKakashi want to help push the story on where it's going and other plot ideas, I won't mind throwing them in along with my ideas. The story will be much violence just Hatred born from fire and Unforgiving, in other word another Dark Naruto story. I want to try this story different than I have with the other dark story of mines. Now with all that said, I leave you guys with a keep watching for my update or new stories, and also I need a beta reader for both Fox of the dead and Fox of the Xternal. This A.N will stand up as chapters until next week, and have a nice day. **

**PS: I hate on how the manga is doing things, all I want now is for the creator to reveal what Itachi gave Naruto. I get this bad feeling that something bad will happen to Naruto or somehow Sasuke will go back to Konoha, and if that happen I loss a lot of respect for the creator of Naruto. The way I see it, Sasuke committed too many sins to even come back to Konoha as a shinobi and be forgiven. He messed up on what his brother really wanted him to do for the Uchiha's clan, and so why should he get a good ending, but then again Naruto have elements of Dragon Ball Z in it; even Vegeta was forgiven later on.**


End file.
